Library Problems
by lunarsnowdrift
Summary: On a rainy day Luke and Akira decide to spend the day at the library, but run into a few problems along the way. LukexMain girl This is a Tree of Tranquility One-shot


**Okay so basically I saw a pic of this and wanted to make a one-shot to go along with it. It can be romance if you want (Wink wink) or just really close friends. Personally I like the first one better even though I'm more of a Chase fan myself.**

If someone had told me that my day was going to end up like this I would have laughed in their face. I mean honestly this was just ridiculous. Okay you're probably confused so let me take you back to around 6:00 a.m.

_I woke slowly to the sound of my hyperactive chicken that was no doubt attempting to murder the poor little silk worm that was its roommate. I was in no way no fashion a morning person therefore it takes me a while to get going. I trudged around the bed with my eyes closed and stumbled over the post while walking towards the dresser. I caught myself on the edge of the table and groaned a little. I was incredibly sore from yesterday's seasonal sowing of seeds. Yesterday had been the first day of summer. _

_After pulling on my cloths; during which time I was also trying to glare a hole in my bed, I walked to the connected kitchen and pulled an egg out of the fridge. The egg was courtesy of the crazy chicken that was currently in my possession; I honestly feared for the safety of the poor worm that I had named Doodle to the great amusement of Luke. Right about the time my egg started to get finished I saw said person run past the window and groaned; Luke never came to my house unless he had something really stupid in mind that he couldn't wait to see me at lunch which we always took together at the Sundae Inn. _

_I yanked the door open before he could start pounding on it. He stood there grinning at me with that stupid smile of his. I groaned again. He defiantly had something planned._

_"Need something?" I stepped aside and let him in seeing as it was coming a fair drizzle outside. _

_"It's raining." He stated exuberantly. I stared at him with my eyebrow raised._

_"That's very observant of you, Luke." I walked back to my breakfast. "Need anything else?"_

_"Let's go to the library!" I choked on my eggs. He ran over and thumped my back and I coughed them back up._

_"Are you insane? Gill will kill us!" I gave a small shudder. "You don't want to know what happened the last time he caught me up there."_

_He cocked his head to the side and grinned. "Yeah, we all know about the evil monkey that you saw wearing his cloths okay. I'm just bored to death. You know dad won't let me work in this weather and I'm bored."_

_"What about Doodle and Rainey?" I complained about my worm and chicken._

_"I'll help you with them and then you'll come to the library with me as payment." Then he dragged me outside before I could protest. _

_Afterwards_

_"Can I ask you something?" Luke was walking backwards and talking to me at the same time._

_"You just did." He pouted and nodded my head._

_"Why do you hate Gill so bad?" I stared at him._

_"I don't hate him per say. I just think that he hates me." He raise and brow._

_"Why?" _

_"Well, despite the fact that I've never had a civil conversation with the guy; at our last little meeting he said something along the lines or "I don't know why everyone likes you. There is nothing that stands out about you, and you certainly don't have very good choice in clothing." _

_"Whoa, like he has any space to be talking on that one." Luke sniggered when I imitated Gill constantly fixing his bow tie. "Beside barely anyone around here likes him so I would assume that he's a little jealous."_

_"Why, he grew up here and already knows everyone? I had to meet people from scratch." I was a little confused._

_"Cause you just kind of clicked with the people here. Gill doesn't really consider people's feelings. I mean yeah he wants what's best for the island, but he doesn't really stop and consider if the people that live here will like that." I looked at the ground. I felt sorry for Gill._

_**Library**_

___I poked my head around the door in the town hall hoping that Gill's back would be turned, but to my surprise he wasn't even there. I found it odd seeing as according to his father and Elli he had never missed a day of work before. I jerked Luke by the arm away from the little white puppy that he was petting and through the door before he came back. We ran up the staircase and to the second floor. I stopped dead cold when we rounded the banister. _

That pretty much sums up how we got here and now our current crisis was getting out of the library without Gill noticing us. Yep, he was standing with his back to us when we came up.

"Is that you Elli, can you help me file some of these papers?" I froze and Luke turned his head every direction so fast I thought he was going to get whiplash looking for a way out. Finally in a moment of desperation he latched himself onto one of the shelves and started to pull himself up. I grabbed his leg and tried to jerk him back down. If I was going down he was coming with me.

He yanked back and kicked me off balance. I slammed into one of the tables but fortunately managed not to make much noise.

"You trip over a table leg again, Elli." What the crap this guy had super hearing. Thankfully he didn't turn around.

Luke reached the top of the bookcase and started going over to the other side when he lost his grip and fell taking along with him the bookshelf.

"Wah!" Was all he managed to spit out before being crushed by the shelf and the other ones began falling over like dominos.

"Luke!" I didn't care about Gill anymore. I ran around the huge chuck of wood trying to find how to best move it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gill had finally turned around to see me next to all the fallen shelves. "You're paying for the damages I hope you…"

"Shut up bow boy and help me here!" I shouted at him and started throwing books around to free Luke.

"I'll have you know it's called a Tie. Thank you very much." He replied in his usual snobby voice.

"Hurry up!" I heard the muffled voice of Luke from underneath the wreckage.

"Good Goddess is someone under there?" He asked.

"No, Gill. I'm throwing these books because I want to piss you off." He stared at me. "Yes, now hurry up and help me!"

He knelt down and helped me throw books off of Luke until he could manage to wiggle himself out from underneath it. When he recovered his breath and was standing on two legs I rushed him.

"You idiot! What were you thinking you could have been seriously hurt?" I stepped back and smacked the side of his head. "Don't you ever do something that stupid again, you hear me?"

His eyes softened and he pulled me back in for a hug. "Yeah, I understand."

I let a few tears fall. I don't what I would do if anything happened to him. He was my first friend on this tiny little island.

"Excuse me." We both turned to look at Gill who had his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face. "I hate to ruin the beautiful moment between two lovers."

At this point we were blushing and had let go of one another.

"But I do believe that my library is now in shambles and I don't really want the two people that caused this catastrophe around while it's being fixed so…." I raised my hand to his annoyance. "What?!"

"So can I check out a book while I'm here?"

"Oh, me to." Luke said holding up a book that had a picture of an axe on the front.

Gill glared at us with venom in his eyes. I focused on his left eyebrow; it was twitching.

"GET OUT!" Oh dear mother goddess, save us from the man with the accounting book.

Needless to say Luke and I didn't go back to the library anytime soon.

**Okay tell me honestly. Was it any good at all? All the picture was, was the main girl and Luke in the library and Luke was climbing up a book shelf while she was trying to get him down and Gill was standing with his back turned while filing papers. Sorry if it wasn't any good, but I just had to do it. I thought that if I was at least going to type it I should put it up. I would love it if you would comment and review, thanks.** __


End file.
